


Lucky Day

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It truly was Sengoku’s lucky day. It was a bright sunny day, rather than the rain that had been forecast the night before and the bakery he’d walked past had been having a special lottery and he’d won a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisarazuryou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kisarazuryou).



> For Kisarasuryou in a fic-art exchange. Thank you for the adorable picture!

It truly was Sengoku’s lucky day. It was a bright sunny day, rather than the rain that had been forecast the night before and the bakery he’d walked past had been having a special lottery and he’d won a cake.

Right now, he was on his way to the tennis courts were there would hopefully be some cute girls who could watch him play tennis and then share his cake with him. 

And today had been lucky so far, so of course there would be some cute girls waiting for him! 

He cut through the park on the way to the courts and helped a child to fish out their boat that had got stuck just out of their reach. The child gave him a big smile and Sengoku walked on feeling very pleased with himself.Waiting on the courts were Seigaku’s Echizen Ryoma and Momoshiro Takeshi, St. Rudolph’s Kisarazu Atsushi and someone Sengoku had never seen before. She had long flowing black hair that glistened in the sunlight. 

Sengoku remembered hearing that Kisarazu had a twin, but he hadn’t known that he had a twin sister! Maybe he could play a game against Echizen and show off his tennis skills and then, after the match, which he would, of course, win, Kisarazu’s sister would be all over him! He could just imagine her now, fluttering her eyelashes at him and nervously playing with her hair as she told him how amazing his tennis skills were as they shared the cake. 

And with that thought in mind, he walked over to them. He heard the last snatch of their conversation, Echizen refusing to play doubles with Momoshiro as his partner, before he put his hand on Kisarazu’s sister’s shoulder and said in his most seductive voice, “why don’t we team up for doubles and show them a thing or two about tennis?" 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Momoshiro trying to hold back his laughter and Echizen looking smug. He ignored them, if they were immature enough to think that flirting with a beautiful girl was funny then they didn’t deserve to know any. "We could get one of these two to call their girlfriends and we could have a game of mixed doubles,” he turned his gaze to Echizen and Momoshiro, who was having to fight hard to hold back his laughter, “if they have one that is." 

"Yes, Momo-senpai,” Echizen said, looking even more smug, “why don’t you phone your girlfriend." 

Momoshiro’s mirth was instantly wiped off his face and he turned to scowl at Echizen, "why don’t you call yours then?" 

Sengoku turned away from their bickering and looked back at the beautiful girl next to him to find her scowling back at him. "What the hell?” She asked with a very masculine voice. Next to them, Kisarazu was giggling. Sengoku looked down and saw that she was either incredibly flat chested or a guy. Definitely a guy. 

"At least we don’t think punching each other is foreplay.“ 

"Tennis isn’t foreplay either! And how do you even know what foreplay is?!”

Sengoku let himself tune into the bickering for a second whilst his mind tried to work out how to explain that you mistook someone for a beautiful girl and have just found out they’re actually a handsome guy. A handsome guy that Sengoku would be very happy to get to know better.

“So, do you want to be my doubles partner?” Sengoku decided that pretending that he hadn’t mistaken him for a girl. 

Momoshiro and Echizen then decided to take their argument onto the court, taking Kisarazu with them as a referee. 

Kisarazu’s twin pushed Sengoku’s arm off his shoulder, “I don’t want to play doubles with you.”

“I have cake,” Sengoku offered.

“Fine.”

And so, Sengoku spent a glorious hour sat on a bench with Kisarazu’s twin, eating cake and watching Echizen thoroughly beat Momoshiro. It was a very lucky day.


End file.
